In general, a seat belt buckle transmission apparatus for a vehicle, which raises a buckle head from a lower holding position to an upper presenting position before a belt tongue is fixed to the buckle head of a seat belt.
The seat belt buckle transmission apparatus allows an occupant to conveniently insert the belt tongue of a seat belt into a buckle in the upper presenting position. After the belt tongue is inserted into the buckle head, the buckle head returns to the lower holding position from the upper presenting position so that the buckle head is maintained in the lower holding position while the occupant stays in a vehicle.
The buckle head is locked in the lower holding position so that the occupant wearing the seat belt can be prevented from suddenly moving toward a front of the vehicle, and the buckle head can be prevented from being raised.
In addition, when a dangerous situation, such as vehicle crash, is detected, the seat belt buckle transmission apparatus more lowers the buckle head to a confining position from the lower holding position, so that the belt tongue inserted into the buckle head may be instantly pulled.
The buckle transmission apparatus is installed adjacent to a vehicle seat. For example, the buckle transmission apparatus is installed in a vehicle seat frame or a vehicle body.